Who should I choose? My dream or my love?
by yeilou
Summary: Ryoma x OC 13 and a spy...she has a normal life...yeah right... He has a normal life and is 'happy' until she sees her again. Why is that? Read and find out


You're name is Jaylyn Watson. Your family call you Jaylyn... You are the same age as Ryoma and you are a secret agent that works for G.O.T.T (Global Orgasination of Transport and Terorism "i think it's ^_^' )but you are still in training, and you're parents doesn't know about it.

You have medium long brown hair and you have a Hymalaian cat that looks just like Karupin but she has a red bow on her tail. Her name is Maza.

You actually live in America but you also have relatives in Romania, Italy, France and Russia (what can i say... big family).

Story START

Your POV: You were in a plane and heading to Japan. "I can't belive i agreed to this..."

***FLASHBACK***

You: "Why do i have to go to Japan? Can't i train here?" you ask the G.O.T.T. leader Jerry.

Jerry: "No, you can not stay here and train because there is nothing more to teach you" said Jerry with his english accent.

You: "But why Japan?"

Jerrry:"Because there is someone that can teach you a thing or two. So are you going?" he asked with hope that you will not argue...again ^_^'.

You:"Yada!" you say and cross your arms.

Jerry:"I wish it wouldn't come to this but i have no choice... Jaylyn if you don't go to Japan to train you will not graduate the academy" he said in a stern voice.

You glared at him with your crimson eyes.

you:"Fine! I'll go! Do i get any info at all?" you ask.

Jerry:"Yes. You will meet your new sensei there. Her name is Genkai. She lives in a temple and i suggest you behave well in her company."

You:"Why?"

Jerry:"You will see. Now... you will be leaving immediately."

You:"what about my parents?" you ask.

Jerry:"Your father already knows and is on his way to Japan as we speak."

You:"And my clothes?".

Jerry:" Someone already packed everything you need."

You:" 1 more thing. Where is Maz-" you didn't finish the sentence and Maza was on your shoulder and licked and rubbed(sp?) your face.

You smiled softly at her. Jerry was already seating in his office chair with his back facing you.

Jerry:"Now i want to set some orders." He said and when he turned around you weren't there.

Jerry:"Just like her mother'".

You were walking with Maza in your hands and smirking.

****END FLASHBACK****

You were patting Maza and looking out the window. "I hope i don't encounter with him...although i miss him like hell. But after what he said...i'll never forgive him." you thought and as a tear slide down your left cheek.

You arrived at the airport and now you were waiting for your father to come and get you.

You waited outside for 50 minutes

You: "Where is he?" you thought irritated.

You opened your phone and dilled your fathers number

RINNNG...RINNNG...RINNN-Who is it?"

you:"You forgot about your own daughter, oiaji?"

father:"Jaylyn? You were supossed to arrive today? …..O_o OMG...i forgot ^_^'"

you:"Baka!"

father:"Where are you? I'm coming to get yo- beep beep beep..

You closed your phone and called a cab. Good thing Jerry gave you the address. He had a feeling that this was going to happen.  
You arrived at your new house and you father came running outside. He had long silver hair tied in a ponytail, he was kind of tall and muscled.

You step aside and he stumbles and falls. You sight.

You just left him there and went inside.

father(Mark):"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" but you were already in your new room.

You can hear your father talking with himself.

Mark: "So mean…"

You just smirk.

FF A FEW HOURS LATER

You finished unpacking and now you are thinking of taking a shower.

But first you decided to go eat. When you got in the kitchen you saw it was a mess.

It looked like a tornado came to visit. You sight irritably and got to work.

Your father came in the kitchen . You see him going to the fridge and he starts to pile the food all around the fridge.

You:"What are you doing?"

Mark:"I'm hungry!"

You:"And why are you doing 'that'?" you ask and indicate the food.

Mark:"I can't make up my mind on what to eat so I'm sorting them and then I'll-"

Angry marks are all over your head. You grab a pan and hit him in the head. While he whines you grab him and thrown him out.

You:"And stay OUT!"

Mark: "But I'm hunfry! T^T"

You:" Though luck. You'll eat after Ii finish cleaning."

Mark:"Anoying littwed a pan atle brat" you hear him mumbled as he goes to watch some TV.

After you finish the kitchen you look at the watch and it says 21:45 pm. You got home at around 2 pm. You make diner, eat and while you were heading upstairs to your room your father stopped you.

You:"What do you want oiaji?"

Mark" Is that the way to speak with your father?"

You just send him an annoyed.

Mark: -sight- "You have school tomorrow. You're going to Seishun Gakugen." you nod and continue your way to your room and changed in a pair of black pj's. You get in bed and take your mom's photo and look at it.

You eyes sadden as you look at was pregnant in that photo. She had medium straight light brown hair, with warm azure eyes and a heart melting smile. She was caressing her belly while smiling.

You:"Goodnight mom!" you whispered and smile. You set the photo on the night stand and fall asleep unknowing that your father was watching you from his room.

He closes the TV and gets in bed. He takes a photo from under his pillow and looks at it. It was him and his wife in it. He smiled at it and kissed his wife's face.

Mark:"I miss you. he states with sad eyes. She's so cold….I'm afraid.." he caresses her face,s ights and puts the photo under his pillow falling asleep.


End file.
